1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switching power supply apparatus, and more specifically, to a switching power supply apparatus including a switching element that intermittently switches conduction of current on/off.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of this type of apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 61-280769. According to this related art, an inductor is connected in series with a diode, and a CR snubber circuit is connected in parallel with the inductor and the diode. A reverse recovery current during the reverse recovery time of the diode is reduced by the inductor that is connected in series with the diode, thereby suppressing noise.
However, in the related art, power loss in a resistor of the CR snubber circuit is large, which limits the power conversion performance.